This Love Is Ours
by xxilovekendallschmidtxx
Summary: The story of Kogan, right from the beginning. See how Logan and Kendall get through the good and the bad together. Rated M for language and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, all my Kogan lovers! So this is a story that I wrote up in my head on my spring vacation to Florida. It was my first slash story, so it might be changed from when I actually wrote it, but whatever. So anyway, this is basically the story of how Kogan came to be, and the whole story after that. And I also wrote the sequel (in my head). Guys want more, all you gotta do is ask.**

**Well, you're probably sick of hearing me babble by now...but that's too bad ;) Just wanted to say, the title of this story is from Taylor Swift's song **_**Ours.**_** I love this song, and anyone who hasn't heard it, look it up! It's an amazing song, and it really fits this story.**

**Okay, now I'll stop talking, haha. I present to you: chapter 1!**

Kendall walked into his and Logan's room, cautiously. He had always been a little nervous around Logan, but today was a different story. Today, he wanted to tell Logan his feelings. He wanted to tell Logan that he loved him. Kendall had loved him since the day they met. But, how would Logan react? As far as Kendall knew, Logan was straight. Not that it ever came up in conversation.

It didn't matter anymore though. Whichever way Logan swings, he was finding out the truth today. Kendall blushed hard when he saw the brunette sitting in front of him. How was he going to be able to do this?

"Oh hey, Kendall," he smiled. "What are you looking so blushy about? You look like you have a...someone special on your mind?" Logan asked more than stated. He motioned for Kendall to sit next to him on his bed.

"Eh, I guess you could say that." Kendall's voice cracked. He sat down next to Logan, and his heart began to race.

"Come on, who is she?" Logan pushed as he punched Kendall's arm playfully.

"You don't need to know," Kendall played back.

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact," Logan pried. He laid back on his bed, and Kendall laid down next to him. Kendall was getting really nervous now. He swore Logan could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"It's none of your business!" the blonde boy laughed. "They probably don't even like me anyway..." His voice trailed off, and he blushed harder than before.

"Oh, so this _isn't _about Jo." Kendall quickly shook his head. "So, who is she?" Kendall shook his head again. "Come on, tell me!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Kendall," Logan pleaded, still playing. "Tell me," Logan said as he moved in a bit closer. _Did he just...blush? _Kendall thought. He shook his head, both to clear the thought and to let Logan know that he wasn't breaking. "Pretty please? I won't tell anyone!"

Kendall thought for a moment. "You _really _wanna know?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah."

Not a second later, Kendall started to lean in. Logan was shocked but had little time to think before his lips touched Kendall's. They both closed their eyes and savored the moment. It only lasted a few seconds. Kendall had to pull away to see Logan's reaction.

He couldn't read the expression on his friend's face. "You..." Kendall was normally not shy at all, but this was an exception.

"Kendall," Logan said slowly and carefully. "You...you like me back?"

Kendall's eyes went wide at Logan's words. "Back?" he questioned with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Logan nodded, and this time, he leaned in and captured Kendall in a liplock. It was as if time stopped. There was an instant connection between the two of them, something neither had ever felt before.

When they disconnected from each other, they were both speechless. Kendall broke the silence. "So...like...what are we?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well..." Logan started, unsure of how to tell Kendall what he wanted. "Would you...ya know, maybe wanna...try...?"

"Try what?" Kendall smiled.

"Umm...what I'm trying to say is-" Logan couldn't find the courage. Then, he had a sudden impulse and whispered, "Do you wanna be my boyfriend, Kendall?" The blonde only nodded, then leaned in to kiss Logan once more. Both of them knew, at that moment, that they would never, ever part.

**A/N: Okay, so there you have it. Chapter one! And if you read my story "Kogan ABC", you might recognize this story. Oh, that's right, because I basically used this as the "E" chapter. So sorry if you've pretty much read this already and now for a second time.**

**Anyways, good? Bad? Let me know, please! Don't be shy ;)**

**Oh, and by the way, I had a dream last night that I was Logan and I was trying to seduce Kendall. Ahhh, good times...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got some really good responses on the first chapter. So thanks for the reviews from **_jdumais2, 8412, KSchmditluvr24 _and _kat4543. _**You guys are awesome, and I'll add any other reviewers so...yeah:**

Kendall and Logan were laying down on Kendall's bed together, making out. Kendall's arms were wrapped around Logan's neck, playing with his hair from time to time. Logan, however, was a little more forward. His hands gripped Kendall's ass firmly, giving it a squeeze in heated moments.

Although Kendall enjoyed the contact, he felt that he should express his dominance early on in their relationship. So he soon detatched his arms from Logan's neck, forcing Logan's hands off of Kendall's bottom. The blonde then rolled Logan onto his back and crawled on top of his boyfriend. Yes, judging by the sounds escaping Logan's mouth, Kendall had proved his point.

Just as the moment was getting exciting, a call from the other side of the door interrupted them. "Boys, dinner!" Mrs. Knight called.

Kendall unwillingly climbed off of Logan, and the two sat up.

"Your mom!" Logan groaned.

"I know, sweetie pie," Kendall tried to comfort Logan in a whisper, while rubbing his back. "You're not ready to tell her," he said, almost reading Logan's mind.

Logan shook his head. He said in his most seductive voice, "No, let's just keep this our little secret, okay, babe?" Then, he leaned up to kiss Kendall's nose.

"You'd better watch it. You have no idea what you do to me." They laughed. "Now let's go eat."

Logan would not get up though. He turned away from Kendall and fell into the sheets of his bed, deeply inhaling the scent. "Mmmmmm." Kendall giggled at the younger boy's recluctance to leave the room.

"Come on, baby." Kendall held out a hand for Logan to take, which the brunette agreed to. He pulled Logan up, then kissed his forehead and led him to the door. Just before the door was opened, Kendall let go of Logan's hand and prepared to go outside where he had to act normal. And neither of them could have imagined how hard it would be.

James, Carlos, and Katie were already seated at the dinner table, scarfing down their meals. Mrs. Knight was preparing a plate for herself.

"Hey, guys," called James, mouth full of mashed potatoes. "Where you been?"

"Nowhere," was the first thing Kendall blurted out, blushing soon afterwards. His friends exchanged confused looks but let it go and went back to eating their dinner.

"Come sweetie, before it gets cold!" Mrs. Knight pulled two chairs out from the table: one for Logan and one for Kendall. It was lucky that they were seated next to each other. Or was it?

When they were all seated and well into their meal, they started small talk, but Kendall and Logan generally stayed out of the conversation, staring at each other instead.

They were knocked out of their trance when Kendall's mother asked, "And how was your day, Kendall?"

"Fine," was all he could think of at the moment. "Not much...eh, I didn't do very much." Kendall had never been a good liar. But nobody thought too much of this one. "Me and Logie were hanging out." When no one was looking, Kendall flashed Logan a flirty smile.

For the remainder of dinner, the two didn't say too much, afraid they might reveal something. But Kendall made a move toward the end and grabbed Logan's hand under the table. Logan started to silently panic, but the green eyes sent him a signal that they were fine.

After supper, everyone decided on watching a movie. But about ten minutes into it, Logan let out a very phony yawn and announced that he was tired and going to bed. Kendall followed.

As soon as the door to their room was closed, Kendall practically threw Logan onto his bed and jumped on top of him. "Kendall, what are you- mmmmm." The taller boy had already started kissing Logan. They were needy sort of kisses, but each one was filled with love and passion.

They were both so happy at this moment, it seemed as though it couldn't get better. Ever.

Kendall needed more from Logan. He had admired this boy for so long, and now they were together. Kendall smiled into the kiss at this thought. He could do whatever he wanted now. So he began grinding his hips into Logan's, needing friction. Logan started to groan at the new sensation. "Sshhhhhhhhh" Kendall drew out.

Logan could barely contain the sounds that wanted to come out of his mouth. He knew he couldn't be too loud. So he bit down on Kendall's lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Hard enough to contain his screams at least.

They could feels the bulges in each other's jeans getting larger and larger by the second. Kendall got up off of Logan and said, "Do you want me to help you with that? Or is that too fast?"

"Too fast," the brunette mumbled and blushed.

"Shh, sweetie, don't be embarrassed. We'll take it as slow as you want. After all, we do have a whole lifetime to do these things." He carressed Logan cheek with his hand and kissed it lightly. "Okay?"

Logan only nodded and smiled. He knew exactly what Kendall meant by "a whole lifetime".

"You wanna sleep in my bed tonight, Logiebear?" Kendall asked while taking off his shirt. Logan nodded again and took his shirt off. The taller boy chuckled again at how cute his new boyfriend was.

Before climbing into bed, the two had to go into their bathroom and "clean up". In only boxers, they crawled into Kendall's bed together. The blonde's arms wrapped protectively around the shorter one. "Goodnight, sweetheart," Kendall smiled and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Kendy." And they drifted off into sweet dreams of each other.

**A/N: And there you go. The semi-cutesy, semi-attempting-to-be-hot second chapter of my story. Let me know what you thought!**

**Also, sorry if I take a long time with updates. I'm working on three stories right now. Yeah, yeah, stupid me. Like I think I can keep up with that when school starts back up :/ Oh well. So for those of you who haven't read it, I'm doing a Kogan ABC challenge, so check that out if you're interested. I'm also writing a story that's completely different from anything I've ever done before. It's called "I'm Still Breathing" -named after a Mayday Parade song, of course(; - so you can look at that too if you want. And that's about it. Peace out :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I've been in a really weird mood lately, so forgive me for being kind of...well, weird today. Ehm, so thanks for reviewing: **_ 8412 _(I completely love you!) and _kat4543._

**The other thing I wanted to say was, just thanks to all of my fans. My initial reason for joining fanfiction was because I felt like no one liked me, so I figured maybe people would like me if I could just start off with a clean slate.**

**But it's seriously gone way past what I could've ever expected. I mean, I see myself up there with some of the best authors BTR fanfiction has ever known. And my favorite writer, **_**Ieeerr, **_**is actually reviewing my stories! All of this just brings me to tears sometimes. Thank you guys so much for supporting me :')**

_Kendall's POV_

Kendall awoke to feel someone laying in his arms, breathing lightly against mhis chest. He opened his eyes and found exactly what he had been hoping to see. There was that brilliant brunette curled up with him. _So it wasn't just a dream, huh?_

He felt Logan wiggle beneath him, and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey Logiebear," Kendall said with a smile on his face. Logan returned that smile and cuddled even closer to the blonde.

"Hey, baby," Logan mumbled and closed his eyes. Kendall chuckled. "What?"

"You're so cute, Logie," he giggled. They snuggled like this for a long time before there was a knock at the door.

Quickly, the two sat up, worried that they had been caught already. "Kendall, can I come in for a sec?" Katie yelled.

"No!" Kendall shouted. "Later, not now!" Katie, figuring she would only find a disturbing image of her brother if she opened the door, backed off as she had been told to do. "And I guess that's our cue to get up," the blonde said.

Kendall stood up and went to go take a shower, but Logan stayed in bed. He was just sitting up when the other boy stepped out of the shower 10 minutes later.

"Good morning." Logan was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. But the second he caught a glimpse at Kendall, wearing nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips, he was up for the day. The tall boy dropped said towel to the ground. Logan sat, gaping at his nude boyfriend.

"Catching flies," Kendall joked. Logan shook his head and apologized. "No problem. Although it's nothing you've never seen before." He moved closer to the bed, still wearing nothing. "Do you like what you see?" Logan nodded. He bounced up and attacked Kendall's lips, soon breaking into his mouth with his tongue.

Kendall leaned farther into Logan until they fell backward onto the bed. Kendall was straddling Logan. Hands began to roam. Kendall palmed Logan through his boxers, and Logan was pumping Kendall's shaft hard. They could not contain the soft moans that were leaving their mouths.

Logan decided to grab the elastic of his boxers and pull them down slightly. Kendall whispered, "Are you sure? I thought-"

"It's okay, babe." And with that, he dropped his underwear to his ankles and revealed what Kendall had been longing to see for so long.

As soon as Kendall was done staring at the sight in front of him, he went straight for Logan's dick. His tongue swirled around the tip, and made its way to the head as Logan nearly cried out in pleasure. Then, he deep-throated the brunette and started bobbing his head. Kendall knew what he was doing, but he couldn't help himself. Logan was just so damn sexy. "Kendall, f-f-faster..." Logan was begging Kendall now. And Kendall happily obliged. He bobbed his head faster and faster as Logan started to thrust into his mouth involuntarily. "Ken, I'm gonna-"

"Come for me, Logie." And at that moment, Logan came in Kendall's mouth, yelling his name, filling his throat with the bitter substance. Kendall pulled off of a panting Logan, reluctantly, and was also panting. "Mmmmmmmm, Logan, you taste so good."

When Logan had recovered enough to finally speak again, he choked out, "Can I have a taste?" And Kendall, softly and sweetly, connected their lips. Both of them were considering something: they were almost sure this was love. But how could it be? It was definitely too soon...right?

**A/N: So that was...me trying to write something cute and sexy at the same time. Although I don't know the first thing about being sexy . haha reviews would make me smile :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoa! I'm back, guys! And not only am I back, but I'm also writing Kogan-y goodness o.O Things have changed for me, and I'm gonna try to write some romance again :) So I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to make my chapters a little longer upon request because I didn't even realize how short they've been getting. So yeah, enjoy, and thanks for being so patient!**

Kendall took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His muscles tensed around him as he opened his mouth. "Mom... Logan and I are dating."

"What?!" he heard his mom shout. His eyes darted open as he reached for his boyfriend who was seated next to him. They wrapped their arms around each other as Mrs. Knight stepped closer to them menacingly slow.

"Are you telling me," she said through gritted teeth, "that you're gay?" she spat. Kendall closed his eyes again, and seconds later, he felt a hand across his face. His eyes flashed open, but they quickly closed again when he saw the same hand coming toward his face again. His cheek and left eye stung and were turning red. He reached up to his face, but it hurt to even touch it. He looked up at his mom and saw her fuming with anger.

"RUN!" Kendall screamed. "RUN, LOGAN! RUN!" And Logan wouldn't run. No matter how much Kendall yelled, Logan just didn't run.

Kendall woke up, out of breath in a cold sweat. It was just another one of his many nightmares. He did not want to come out. But at the same time, he wanted to. Just to make these dreams go away.

He tried to fall asleep again, but he just couldn't. So he settled for the same thing he had done the past 3 nights. He got out of bed and walked to Logan's bed. He softly tapped Logan's shoulder. "Logie," he whispered. "Logiebear?"

"Mmmm, yes Kenny?" Logan whispered, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh, did you have a bad dream again?" Kendall nodded like a little kid with a pout on his face. "Oh, sweetie, come in my bed for tonight." He moved over to let Kendall in.

"Loges? Are you sure?" Logan nodded and tried to keep his tired eyes open. Kendall climbed in, but he wanted to keep talking to Logan to calm himself down a bit. "I wake you up every night and make you share your bed just because of some stupid nightmares."

"They're not stupid, baby. But, I am worried about you." Logan reached over and caressed Kendall's cheek. "Trust me, I don't mind sharing my bed with you," he giggled. They were silent for a bit.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it would help to just do it?" he asked. "To just... come out already?"

"Yes," Kendall replied. "I was thinking that before. Ya know, just to get it over with. But only if you're ready!" he said.

Logan nodded. "Yes, I'm ready if you are."

"So, tomorrow alright with you?" Kendall asked.

Logan said yes. "Now, let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Okay Logie. Night." Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and rested his head on his chest. As he drifted off to sleep, he half-consciously whispered, "I love you..."

Logan was shocked, but he soon calmed down and whispered, "I love you too." And he really meant it. The two rested against each other and soon fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

-ThisLoveIsOurs-

Kendall woke up early the next morning but didn't get out of bed so he wouldn't wake Logan.

When Logan's eyes fluttered open, Kendall leaned in to kiss his forehead. He said softly, "Good morning, my sleeping beauty."

Logan smiled big and giggled at how cute his boyfriend was. He looked up into those deep green eyes. He leaned up for a kiss, and Kendall happily pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

He pulled away. "Logan, about what I said last night-"

"Kendall, it's fine," he replied. He was hopeful. "Did... did you really mean it?" he asked, trying to keep his best poker face.

Kendall nodded slightly. "Yes, I did. And I'm sorry, Logie. If you don't even wanna go out with me anymore or whatever I totally understand. I don't know-" He was cut off by a pair of lips tackling his own. And soft hands cupping his face. And soon a tongue invading his mouth. And then Logan crawling on top of him. When Logan pulled away to look into Kendall's eyes, the blonde commented with wide eyes, "Well _that_ was random!"

Logan laughed. "God, you've gotta stop being so cute!" he said. "And by the way, I love you too.."

-ThisLoveIsOurs-

After dinner that night, Kendall and Logan sat on the bright orange couch in the living room, close but far enough away so that it wouldn't look suspicious to anyone. It was happening for real now. It wasn't just another dream this time.

Mrs. Knight pulled up a small chair that matched the sofa, while Katie, Carlos, and James sat on the other end of the couch. "So sweetie, what did you wanna talk to us about?" Mrs. Knight asked nonchalantly. Kendall could feel his heart beating inside his chest. He could literally hear it pounding as he got closer and closer to saying the words.

"Mom..." Kendall started, "Katie... guys..." Kendall started to have second thoughts about all of this. He could feel his face heating up. All he wanted to do right now was reach over and grab Logan, and that would make him feel safe. But there was no choice now. He just had to say those two words. He could see the faces in the room growing with curiosity and concern. He had to do the unthinkable, and he had to do it now. After a long pause and a deep breath, he finally stated, "I'm gay."

There was a long silence. Kendall didn't know what to think. Everyone was just looking at him with surprised expressions. He almost started to cry when his mom finally spoke. "Kendall, sweetie, it's okay. I love you. I promise. Everything's going to be fine." Kendall only nodded in understanding. He let a tear or two slip down his cheek, and his mom did the same. She got up, walked over to her son, and gave him the tightest hug imaginable. "You know that I love you no matter what, right?" Kendall nodded again. He could seem to find his voice. All he could do was hug his mom back.

"Mrs. Knight?" Logan interrupted their hugging. She looked over at him with a questioning expression. "Can I say something?" She nodded and sat back down. Everyone looked at him, half knowing what to expect. "I... I'm gay, too..." he blurted out, then immediately regretted it. But everyone came over to comfort the two boys, and they were soon glad that they had gotten this over with.

After about half an hour of tears, hugs, and kind words, James finally popped the question. "So, does that mean you two are, like..." he gestured to Logan and Kendall, and they smirked, linking their fingers together.

"Yeah," Kendall said with a big smile. "Logie is my boyfriend." James and Carlos let out little 'awww's. Mrs. Knight and Katie just smiled.

"I always had a feeling you two would end up together," Mrs. Knight confessed. "I'm very happy for you boys. But I would like to talk to you."

Everyone knew what this meant and immediately left to go talk amongst themselves in James and Carlos' room. On the way out, Katie hugged her brother and said, "Congrats, big brother. Oh, and... good luck with 'the talk'," she said putting air quotes around the last two words as they laughed together.

"Now," Mrs. Knight began once it was only the three of them in the room. "While I am very happy for you, I have to set some rules."

"Yeah, yeah, always use protection, mutualism, I know, Mom," Kendall said in a drony voice, causing his boyfriend to giggle.

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes at her son's childish behavior. She started again, as if nothing had happened. "First of all, I don't want PDA." The boys were both shocked by this and started to protest. "I know. I understand that you're disappointed, but you know how mean the world can be. I don't want my boys getting hurt."

"Mom, we're gay teenagers! I think we can learn to handle it!"

She responded by saying no. Well, no one could argue with her when she was set on something. "Now, on to the stuff that I'm sure you boys don't want to talk about. How sexually active are you?"

"Mom!" Kendall yelled, blushing.

"Kendall, what have you and Logan done sexually?"

Kendall groaned. "Nothing, Mom. We're both virgins. All that's happened is I gave Logan a blowjob, okay?!"

She nodded. "Okay," she said. "Well, I know you two are going to do it eventually. So when you do, use protection. And for God's sake, boys, don't do anything around Katie!"

"We won't," they said in unison. Mrs. Knight released them to their room with a final congratulations.

Logan closed the door to their room. "Happy?" he asked. Kendall nodded. They got ready for bed very quickly; it had been a mentally exhausting day for the two of them. Kendall climbed into his own bed for the first time in awhile. "Goodnight, my love," he said as he turned off the lights. "I love you."

"I love you, Ken," Logan mumbled, sleep already taking over his body. Kendall was surprised when he felt someone crawl into his bed at 3 AM. He looked over at the brunette, questioningly. "I couldn't sleep without you," he admitted. They fell asleep in each other's arms once again. They both secretly hoped this would become a habit.****

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it! Like, seriously, I worked hard on this! Please review to let me know that people are still reading this! Even if it's bad, just give me feedback! Any and all readers are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
